


Forever

by AddisynDaKilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, my friend gave me this idea, short and shitty, vampire!Harry, wow this is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisynDaKilla/pseuds/AddisynDaKilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which person A is arguing with person B in history class.  A suddenly yells 'well how would you know?'  B yells back with 'because I was there!'  A then finds out B is a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

I was staying the night at Harry's house. His mates were out of the house visiting some old friends and we had the house all to ourselves.

Harry is my boyfriend.

Harry is my vampire boyfriend.

I know what you're thinking, "Lou! Aren't you scared he'll suck you dry in the middle of the night?"

Well I was at first, but now I kind of want him to. I want to be turned into a vampire. I want to be with Harry forever. I love him.

Now Harry, he isn't like that Twilight bullshit. He showed me a picture of him from a few thousand years ago and he looked practically the same. Maybe a few inches taller and a little paler from lack of sunlight. He doesn't burn up in the sunlight, it's just, ever since the Internet was invented he would much rather stay inside.

I found out about Harry when he was tutoring me for history. We were arguing about something with the monarchy when I yelled "well how would you know?!" He yelled back with "because I was there!" We just kind of froze for a minute. He avoided me for two months, all of which I was thinking of that night and what he could have possibly mean. I cornered him on the way home and forced him to explain what the fuck he meant by 'he'd been there.' He was born February 1, 1586. At the age of twenty one, he was turned. It took him a week to explain everything to me. A month later we started going out.

We've been together for four years, and I'm 22 now, and begging for him to turn me. I don't want to grow old and be without him. I love him. Everyday I get closer to death and he does nothing to try and stop it. Shouldn't he do something? I know he loves me, he always proves it. Maybe I should give it another go tonight.

"Why won't you turn me Harry?" He didn't answer. I've been asking for the past ten minutes and he doesn't say a word other than 'no.' "Harry!" "Shut up Louis! I'm not having this discussion with you, you know why I won't do it," he yelled. I nodded and blinked quickly, I always got overemotional when he yelled at me. "Lou," he said softly once he noticed the water in my eyes. "It's nothing, I understand." "No, it's not 'nothing.' Why are you upset?" I sighed deeply, "do you not love me? Is that why? You don't want to be with me forever? Because I get it, I can be brattish and annoying and if this is one sided tell me now because I don't want to waste anymore of your time." Tears were falling now, and Harry immediately pulled me into a hug. "Baby no. I love you. You're neither annoying nor brattish and I never want to hear you speak so lowly about yourself ever again. I want to turn you, I really do but it hurts. It hurts so bad and I don't want you to go through that kind of pain. But if it's what you really want, I will." I nodded, he nodded back, and we went to his bedroom.

The only thing I remember is white hot pain. It felt like my skin was burning and my veins were filled with acid. I tried to scream but I couldn't open my mouth. I couldn't do anything but lay there. After what seemed like an eternity, I woke up.

At first I was scared it was a dream, that my conscience had just made Harry up. But then I saw him. I really saw him. It was like a blind man seeing for the first time. I could count every pore on his face if I wanted, I could see every strand of hair, I could see flecks of gold and blue in his eyes. And I loved it. It was worth the pain. "Did it work?" I whispered to him, scared of raising my voice. "Yes Louis. Welcome to Earth, seen from a different dimension." I looked around the room in awe, it was like I had a zoom in option in my eyes. "I'm guessing you like the heightened eyesight?" Harry chuckled. I nodded, "you know what I like best though?" "What," he cocked his head. "I can say with you forever."


End file.
